


Everyone Has Plans. This Time? So Does Buck.

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck has plans, Buck seizing the day, Gen, Josh and Buck friendship, post 3.18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr comment. Josh had asked Buck to hang out before and Buck turned him down, Josh was Maddie's friend. After meeting Red and reconnecting with Abby, Buck decides to take Josh up on his offer the next time he makes it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Josh Russo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Everyone Has Plans. This Time? So Does Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Anon: I would love scence where everyone is talking about their plans etc and we get to buck happily mention he's hanging out Josh or Albert. 
> 
> sent to the amazing lafdbuckley over on Tumblr and her response that she'd love it, well, I had to give it a shot!

The first time Josh had asked Buck to hang out with him Buck had said no. He wasn't sure why, Josh was a nice guy, but he was still more _Maddie's_ friend than his. But as the weeks passed by, more game nights at Maddie's or Chim's, the hostage situation at the dispatch center and just everything else Buck started to feel like maybe Josh was equally _his_ friend.

After meeting Red, seeing what his future could possibly be like, Buck had decided now was the time, he wasn't going to keep wasting time, he was going to seize the day. It wasn't long after the train derailment and Josh's rather triumphant, from what he'd heard, victim impact statement at Greg's sentencing that Josh asked him out again.

_J: Hey Buck, I don't know if it's your scene or not but there's a drag show this weekend at one of the bars. Friday night, 10pm, doors open at 9. I'd love it if you'd join me. Feels awkward going alone._

Buck stared at the message, a drag show at a gay bar? Buck had never gone, he wasn't really out to anyone but Maddie but he'd always been curious. He checked his schedule and grinned when he saw that he did indeed have Friday night off. He had a shift starting at noon the next day but he could sleep in.

_B: I don't know if it's my scene or not either. I've never been to one. But I can't think of anyone I'd rather find out with. Wanna carpool? I work the next day so I can't drink but doesn't mean you shouldn't have a good time._

Buck sent the message and then got ready to head to work, Josh texted back that he was happy Buck was joining him, and that he'd call to go over the “rules” at some point and that carpooling sounded fun. Buck agreed to the call and replied he'd pick Josh up at 8:30 so they have time to find a parking spot and get in line.

\- - - -

Friday rolled around and Buck felt great. They were changing out of their gear talking about their plans for the night. Chim and Maddie were going out to dinner and then possibly a movie, Bobby and Athena were also doing date night with the kids at Michael's for the weekend. Hen, Karen, Denny and Nia were going to dinner and mini-golf as a family.

“Christopher wants to stay in and watch movies, he's excited about summer camp but wants to spend time with me before he goes.” Eddie was speaking and turned to Buck, “What d'ya say Buck? You wanna join us? Pizza with extra cheese, probably Nemo?”

Buck laughed, “You know I love movie night with the Diaz boys but, I actually _have_ plans tonight. Sorry. Tell Christopher I'll come by before he leaves for camp, I promise.”

Everyone blinked at Buck. “You have plans? With who?” Chim looked dubious as he spoke.

“Josh, actually.” Buck answered, “He asked me to hang out a couple weeks ago, outside of game night and I turned him down, but he asked again. And after everything with Red, seeing Abby again, I realized I need to get out there again, find...find friends and a life outside this firehouse and this team just like you all have.”

Bobby smiled, “that's great Buck, I'm proud of you. Have fun.”

“Thanks Bobby.” Buck smiled too, closing his locker and looked at the time, “Well, I gotta run, I'm picking Josh up at 8:30 and I really wanna eat first. See you guys at noon.”

And with that Buck walked out the change room door and headed off to have dinner before the show. He felt great, better than he had in a while actually. He had a feeling it was gonna be a good night.


End file.
